Zugzwang
by cherry-chloe
Summary: Saviez vous que la glace était aphrodisiaque ? Non ? Ben moi non plus... En tout cas, cela permettra à notre télépathe de se lâcher un peu, au plus grand bonheur d'une personne que vous connaissez bien. Un Erik/Charles et un léger Sean/Alex.


Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Et oui, je suis de nouveau là pour un Erik/Charles... Cette fois-ci, je dois vous avouer que je ne suis pas du tout contente de mon boulot.  
>Désolée mais je n'aime vraiment pas ce que j'ai écrit parce qu'à la base, cela devait être un lemon et je ne suis pas arrivée.<br>Pardon si ça fait bizarre d'entendre ça mais je suis déçue de moi-même...  
>En espérant que cette histoire vous plaira quand même.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Zugzwang<br>**

Il y avait des jours comme ça, à l'Institut, où le moral était en baisse. Malgré les encouragements de Charles et de Moira qui essayaient en vain de bouger leur troupe, un mutisme presque maussade planait autours d'eux. C'était souvent des journées de pluie, lorsque le ciel était gris et qu'on ne pouvait plus apercevoir les rayons chauds et rassurants du soleil. Alors dans ces moments là, Charles en bonne mère de famille allait faire des courses pour se ravitailler en sucreries ou autres aliments aptes à faire remonter la bonne humeur. Il prenait alors d'immenses pots de glaces, différents pour chacun. Car en effet, personne n'aimait la même chose, pour le plus grand malheur de son portefeuille.

Hank la préférait à la fraise. Avec des morceaux si possible. Il conférait au goût fruité une adoration qui aurait fait pâlir n'importe quel auteur de temps en temps, il comparait la douceur de sa glace à la peau de Raven. Lorsqu'il en arrivait là, bien souvent Charles lui demandait d'arrêter de parler.

Sean quand à lui, la mangeait « saveur pistache ». Sans qu'il ne l'ai vraiment dit, tout le monde avait compris qu'il vénérait ces petites fèves vertes. Déjà lors de leur première soirée, le garçon avait englouti à lui seul le paquet entier, ne laissant derrière lui que quelques miettes.

Pour le cas de Raven, il fallait avouer qu'elle n'était pas bien difficile. Ses papilles gustatives se contentaient bien souvent de la vanille, parfois saupoudré de morceaux de spéculoos qu'elle réduisait en petit morceaux. On la voyait de temps en temps savourer son mélange avec une gourmandise proche de l'orgasme, sous les yeux exorbités du pauvre Hank.

Alex carburait spécialement au café et donc inévitablement, au moka. Cela le rendait parfois irascible, surtout quand Sean la lui renversait après avoir éternué une onde supersonique. Mais heureusement pour tout le groupe, cela ne se passait que très rarement.

A la surprise de tous, Charles AIMAIT la glace. Bien que ce verbe soit un doux euphémisme. S'il pouvait, il en engloutirait sûrement des kilos par jour. Le plus souvent, l'homme prenait son propre pot sous le bras pour ensuite s'asseoir dans un des canapés du salon pour n'en revenir que quelques heures plus tard, accompagné d'une horrible indigestion. Comme les autres mutants qui l'entouraient, il avait sa préférence, cette dernière étant tout simplement le chocolat.

Un jour, Erik n'arriva plus à supporter cette situation. Il était le seul dans le groupe à haïr le sucré et donc, la glace. Les deux hommes étaient dans la cuisine, occupés l'un et l'autre par des choses bien différentes. Charles par sa dégustation et Erik par sa colère. Ce dernier tenait entre ses mains les restes d'un journal qu'il froissait entre ses doigts. Son ami n'ayant rien remarqué continua à manger comme si de rien n'était. Ses lèvres devenaient rouge à force de rentrer en contact avec l'aliment froid. Erik les observa intensément, hypnotisé par la langue qui sortait de temps en temps de sa cachette pour faire un chemin presque tendancieux. Une voix le sortit de son mutisme.

- Erik ? Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

L'homme se retint de dire que si cela faisait cinq bonne minutes qu'il le fixait, c'était tout simplement parce qu'il le trouvait sensuel avec sa chemise ouverte jusqu'au torse, ses lèvres rosies et ses yeux couleur azur aux reflets cocktail à la fois chaste et torride.

- Pardon, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

Charles haussa un sourcil puis replongea dans la complexité de sa tâche : terminer son dessert. L'allemand se demanda un instant si des réactions ou des phrases déplacées arriveraient à ébranler cette immaculée que cela soit peu probable. Charles avait toujours été calme et imperturbable. Seul l'alcool le rendait parfois... différent. Totalement hystérique pour ne pas dire « à côté de la plaque ». Mais dès que la sobriété l'emportait, l'homme était l'incarnation de la psychorigidité.

- Et je peux savoir quelles étaient ces fameuses pensées ?

Heureusement pour Erik qu'il n'avait rien en bouche sinon il se serait étranglé.

- Je...je me visualisais juste des...images...comme ça en vrac... Sans vraiment réfléchir...tu vois...

Charles posa son bol sur la table de travail tout en reniflant presque avec dérision. Il joua un instant avec sa cuillère puis la laissa tomber dans l'évier. Le bruit métallique fit grincer les dents d'Erik qui s'avança doucement vers le télépathe. Celui-ci passait à présent sa langue sur ses doigts parsemés de gouttes glacées qui avaient malencontreusement tachés ses doigts. Erik l'observait faire, la bouche grande ouverte. Son ami lui lança un regard on ne peut plus qu'équivoque.

- Erik... gémissait-il presque en se cabrant sous les yeux révulsés de son vis-à-vis. A quoi penses-tu maintenant ?

- Je... Je pense que je devrais aller dans ma chambre. Il commence à se faire tard. Répondit le mutant en désignant la sortie du doigt, les joues devenues écarlates.

Charles fit la moue et s'approcha avec une grâce quasi féline.

- Tu sais, j'ai entendu tes pensées. On aurait presque cru que tu les criais.

Les deux hommes étaient à présent face à face, leur torse se touchant quand l'un des deux expirait. Une main baladeuse vint caresser lascivement le cou du contrôleur de métal qui se demandait comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait vouloir bouger. Ils restaient immobiles, se regardant dans le blanc des yeux. Soudain, un bruit les fit bouger et ils se séparèrent en soupirant. C'était la porte de la cuisine qui s'ouvrait doucement. Dans l'embrasure, on pouvait apercevoir la tête rousse de Sean leur faire un grand sourire.

- Je vous dérange ?

Erik aurait aimé crier que « oui » il les dérangeaient mais le visage lumineux de son ami lui empêcha toute réponse cinglante.

- Non, pas du tout Sean. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

- Heu... Tu me promets que tu ne vas pas te mettre en colère Charles ?

- Eh bien, ça dépend. Si c'est parce que tu as encore renversé quelque chose sur les affaires d'Alex, débrouille toi tout seul.

L'adolescent rougit un instant, se triturant les doigts.

- En fait... ce qu'il s'est passé...En gros Charles... Ta chambre est totalement détruite à cause d'Alex. Comme je lui ai cassé son poste de radio, il s'est énervé et a utilisé son pouvoir sans se rendre compte.

Il eut un moment de silence gêné. Mais à la surprise de tous, Charles ne se fâcha pas du tout.

- Sean. Ce n'est pas grave. Pour cette nuit, je vais aller dormir dans la chambre d'Erik et demain, on commencera les réparations. Cependant, il faut que tu me promettes de ne plus JAMAIS énerver Alex. Sinon, ma punition sera bien plus grave que ce soir.

Le garçon ouvrit grand la bouche puis hocha frénétiquement la tête, ravi de ne pas se faire enguirlander ou priver de quelque chose. Et pour témoigner sa joie, il s'encourut dans le couloir en criant des « Alex ! » remplis de joie. Erik lança un regard interrogateur vers son ami.

- Tu vas dormir dans ma chambre ? Et qui t'a donné la permission je te prie ?

- Toi même. Tes pensées ne sont pas très chastes en ce moment, mon cher.

Le télépathe émit un rire cristallin qui fit fondre Erik. Ce dernier finit par se diriger vers le couloir, suivit par son ami qui n'arrêtait pas de ricaner bêtement. Leurs mains se frôlaient de temps en temps, par... inadvertance. Quelques coup d'œils enfiévrés finirent par les achever. Cependant, ils restèrent très calme. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la chambre d'Erik qui l'ouvrit doucement, laissant entrer Charles dans la pièce, tel un parfait gentleman. L'homme se laissa presque tomber sur le lit en grimaçant lorsqu'il sentit son dos se décontracter contre la surface du matelas. Erik le regarda, légèrement désapprobateur.

- D'abord ma chambre, puis mon lit...

Les lèvres du télépathe s'étirèrent et il se redressa lentement sur les coudes.

- Tu ne vas quand même pas m'obliger à dormir dans le canapé du salon ? Pleurnicha-t-il.

Erik se rapprocha du lit puis s'y installa pour être au dessus du corps étendu. Il se pencha jusqu'à ce que son front rencontre celui de son vis-à-vis.

- Après tout, qu'est ce que ça changerait ? Demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

Le visage de Charles se décomposa et il poussa violemment l'homme qui était à moitié sur lui.

- Si ça te dérange tant que ça...

Une main sur ses hanches l'empêcha de se lever et il retomba lourdement à travers les draps. C'était une poigne à la fois souple et franche. C'était Erik, tout simplement.

- Tu es vraiment bête des fois. Dit-il en appliquant ses lèvres sur celles de son précieux cobaye.

Leurs respirations se firent plus saccadées, plus courtes et intenses. Erik caressait avec tendresse les cheveux de son amant, se jouant de ses lèvres en les mordillant. Les mains de Charles, un peu timides, parcoururent le pull noir de son amant en une cascade d'étreintes. Celui-ci regarda le télépathe avec un sourire complice. Il se redressa un peu ce qui permit à Charles de se saisir l'ourlet du vêtement sombre de son partenaire pour l'enlever prestement. Le torse dévoilé d'Erik fit sursauter l'homme. Ce torse si parfait qu'il avait pu déjà entrapercevoir lorsque l'allemand s'entraînait près du lac, à quelques kilomètres de l'institut était actuellement devant lui, bien réel et tangible. Charles secoua la tête pour se concentrer sur le moment présent tout en observant Erik enlever sa propre chemise, une main sur le matelas, l'autre sur le buste du télépathe. Face à face, leurs regards d'azur étaient plongés l'un dans l'autre. Tout en butinant le cou de son amant, Erik écarta avec délicatesse les deux côtés de la chemise. L'homme effleura le torse dénudé du télépathe du bout des doigts, ce qui le fit frissonner avec intensité. Il se mordit les lèvres et observa le télépathe gémir sous la caresse. Celui-ci leva une main, la glissant le long du dos de son partenaire jusqu'à sa nuque, puis l'insinua à travers ses cheveux gominés. Leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre. Leurs souffles ne faisaient plus qu'un à présent.

Les deux hommes se dévisageaient avec émotion. Tant d'années à chercher l'égal se voyait à présent récompenser. Maintenant qu'ils s'étaient trouvés, la solitude n'avait plus lieu d'être dans leur vie.

- Je t'aime Charles. Murmura lentement l'homme aux iris d'un bleu métallisé.

Un sourire lumineux lui répondit. Pas besoin de réponse. Erik l'avait déjà. Un langoureux mais tendre baiser s'ensuivit, collant leur corps l'un contre l'autre. Alors que les mains de Charles parcourait sans retenue le dos et les bras d'Erik, ce dernier en profitait pour enlever les derniers vêtements du télépathe. En ôtant ces derniers, il effleura son entre-jambe ce qui provoqua une série de frissons au professeur. A genoux, placé à califourchon sur son partenaire, Erik entreprit de se déshabiller. Chose assez difficile lorsqu'il était dans cette position assez précaire. Charles ne put retenir un éclat de rire lorsqu'il vit que l'homme avait du mal à se dépêtrer de son pantalon noir et de sa ceinture.

- Laisse moi t'aider. Souffla-t-il à l'oreille d'Erik en plaçant ses deux mains sur les hanches du contrôleur de métal.

Celui-ci se laissa faire et se retrouva bien vite dénudé. Comme pour le remercier, Erik enlaça son aimé aussi fort que ses muscles le pouvaient, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire au télépathe qui exultait. Cette atmosphère érotique était totalement nouvelle à Charles dont toutes les pensées étaient tournées vers son compagnon. Peu propice à utiliser son pouvoir en tout cas. C'est pourtant ce qu'il fit. Une vague de plaisir déferla dans l'esprit de l'homme, le rendant un peu pantelant.  
>Il eut soudain une illumination.<p>

- Attends deux minutes, je reviens. Gloussa Charles en se relevant prestement pour enfiler un jeans et s'encourir en dehors de la chambre sous les yeux déboussolés d'Erik.

Même pas quelques secondes après (il avait couru très vite, voyez vous), le télépathe réapparut avec un grand sourire... mais surtout avec...

- Heu... Charles ? Tu as pris ton pot de glace ou c'est moi qui hallucine ?

- Non, tu n'hallucines pas. Répondit-il en enlevant le couvercle de son trésor.

Le télépathe, qui n'avait évidemment pas penser à prendre une cuillère, y plongea son index pour récupérer le plus possible de ce met délicieux. Erik le regardait, subjugué par le long tracé du doigt jusqu'aux lèvres du...

- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites avec MA glace ? Rugit une voix derrière eux.  
>Les deux hommes sursautèrent et se retournèrent vivement.<br>Heureusement pour eux, un drap cachait ce qu'il y avait...à cacher. Une belle adolescente au teint de porcelaine et aux cheveux blonds leur faisait face, exaspérée.

- Ok, je n'ai rien contre votre relation qui est tout à fait naturelle. Mais Charles, la prochaine fois que tu n'as plus rien à manger, va dans te propres réserves au lieu de me voler ma glace à la vanille. Surtout si je dois venir la rechercher en pleins milieu de vos ébats.

Avant même qu'ils ne puissent répondre, Raven s'avança vers le lit, prit le pot de glace avec brutalité puis sortit de la chambre sans se retourner. Lorsqu'ils entendirent la porte claquer, les deux mutants ne purent s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. La situation leur paraissait vraiment trop suréelle pour ne pas la tourner à la dérision. Charles se pelotonna contre son amant qui l'enveloppa de ses bras protecteurs. Finalement, le télépathe s'endormit paisiblement au son paisible et calme du souffle d'Erik. Ce dernier en profita pour lui caresser doucement le visage, retraçant avec délicatesse ses traits détendus. Raven avait peut être freiné leurs envies mais cela ne les avait fait que rendre encore plus complices.

* * *

><p>Le réveil fut on ne peut plus brutale. En effet, les enfants avaient eu la merveilleuse idée de faire un petit déjeuner, ce qui dégénéra en une bataille de farine et d'œuf à travers toute la maison. Dans toute la maison et même dans la chambre d'Erik qui sursauta en entendant les cris d'Alex se répercuter à travers les couloirs. Celui-ci ouvrit brutalement la porte et s'engouffra dans la chambre sans demander son reste. Son corps ressemblait étrangement à un amas incertain de poudre blanche et de liquide transparent. Erik quand à lui, s'était déjà habillé, sachant qu'il ne serait pas en sécurité tant qu'il ne mettait pas une serrure à cette foutue porte. Charles dormait toujours, indifférent à ce qui se passait autours de lui.<p>

- Qu'est ce que vous foutez encore comme connerie ? Persifla le contrôleur de métal en prenant l'adolescent par le bras avec violence pour le traîner jusqu'à l'extérieur, près de l'escalier.

- Hank a renversé du thé chaud sur la main de Sean qui a hurlé de douleur, ce qui a provoqué une onde sonore qui a détruit le gâteau de Raven. Elle s'est énervée et a envoyé...

- Ok ok, juste... Faites moins de bruit. Je n'ai pas envie que Charles se réveille à cause de vous.

Alex hocha la tête en prenant un air très sérieux. Puis il se détourna pour se diriger vers la cuisine, lieu de tout carnage. Erik se passa une main lasse sur son visage, en se demandant un instant si il ne devait pas un jour ou l'autre mettre un peu d'ordre dans la discipline des enfants. Mais il n'était pas prêt à assumer ce rôle.

- Pourtant tu le fais déjà.

Le manipulateur de métal sursauta et se retourna vivement, faisant face à un Charles à moitié dénudé appuyé contre le mur blanc du couloir dans une position totalement nonchalante. Ses lèvres s'étaient fendues en un sourire éblouissant qui finit par enlever toute trace de colère dans le corps d'Erik.

- Ces enfants finiront pas apprendre.

- Nos enfants. Rectifia Erik en ouvrant les bras pour permettre à son amant de se blottir contre lui.

Celui-ci respira profondément l'odeur épicée de son parfum, plus heureux que jamais. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le borde...la cuisine, le couple se fit percuter par une fusée bleue. Raven s'excusa, puis courut vers les escaliers en fulminant.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda Charles, inquiet.

- On a encore volé ma glace ! SEAN ! ALEX ! Hurla-t-elle à l'attention des deux hommes qui s'étaient étrangement volatilisés.

Erik haussa les sourcils puis embrassa son amant sur le front, comme pour le réconforter. Oui, il y avait beaucoup de travail à faire. Mais de toute façon, ils avaient toute la vie devant eux.

Non ?

* * *

><p><strong>Bon, voila. Le massacre est terminé.<br>On se reverra sûrement pour d'autre Charles/Erik. Meilleur que cette histoire, je vous le promets !**


End file.
